The Mainland
by swirlhearty23
Summary: A storm hits Pixie Hollow how will they endure it when two of their own friends is missing? First fan-fiction and hope you enjoy it. Not beta read!
1. The Storm

_This is my very first fan-fiction_

_I know its short_

* * *

The Mainland

Chapter 1. The Storm

As the light shine through the window of one little fairy home by the name of Tinkerbell her tiny house was a mess from tinkering lost things. Every morning she would rise by the sound someone knocking on her wooden door.

_Knock knock!_

"Tink are you awake yet" whisper a voice through the crack of the door. Tinkerbell shifted and stretched her arms as far as they can go, she then turned to face the fairy

"I can see that you made a mess again" he said, then went on to clean up her mess.

"Hi Terence, oh you don't have to clean up my mess" Tink said

"I want to you just go on an-"

"but Terence..." she interrupted, she tried to take the broom from his hands, but he stopped her. "Come on Tink let me help you okay" he said, while smiling.

"well alright then" she said defeated

"Oh Tink you have a little smudge on your cheek" Terence said, he ran his thumb across her cheek rubbing off the smudge which made her blush a little. His hand were very warm_...Oh how much I want to hold them dearly._

"There, no more smudge" he smiled, how much she loved his smile so seeing his brighten her day.

"Thanks" she smiled, she decided she would help him out too.

She went to grab the extra broom in her closet she pass by the window and look to see the clouds were dark and windy.

"I think there's going to be a storm soon" she said out loud.

"Really, how can that be just a moment ago it was sunny" he explained, looking through the window too.

"The wind might get stronger soon that means you have to get going soon" she frowned,_ Darn I wish he would stay with me..._

"Yeah" he whisper, _I can't leave her all by herself_

_**Tap tap tap**_

"Oh its starting to rain now" he added, " I guess I can't leave now don't want my wings to be dripping wet"

They both laughed and continued cleaning. The other fairies and sparrow men were going home to get away from the rain and the strong wind.

It started to rain faster then ever before more wind came blowing away things and the once beautiful sky was now roaring with angry rumbles and lighting. An animal-talent fairy name Fawn hurry to save the other animals that were left out and just saved them in time, but she couldn't go back home in this weather thankfully Rosetta home was nearby and stayed there for shelter.

"Made it just in time before my pixie dust ran out" Fawn said, drying herself while talking Rosetta.

"Weird Terence never came by to deliver our pixie dust" Rosetta questioned.

"The weather changed so fast that maybe he couldn't deliver in time" Fawn said, sitting next to Rosetta.

"Or maybe he went to Tinkerbell house and forgot all about us" she said, tapping her index on her chin she then turn to face Fawn.

They both staring to giggle.

"Lucky Tink" they both laughed out.

* * *

"Oh no" Terence gasped.

"What wrong Terence" Tink questioned, looking at Terence with worry.

"I forgot to hand out the rest of the pixie dust for Fawn and Rosetta I hope they are alright" he explained, looking at the fairy in front of him with worrying.

She place a hand on his and said"I'm sure they will be alright Terence"

"I hope so" he said, then smiling at Tinkerbell she blush a little_...oh Terence your smile..._she smiled back at her making him have shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Terence its getting very dark" she said, looking at the sky which were now gray and black with the rain beating down on her tiny little house.

"I never seen this kind of weather before-" before he could ever finish the wind began to pick up speed making everything in the wind ways fly through the sky.

"I'm scared Terence"Tink said, holding onto his arm

"Its okay Tink it will be over soon" he said, grabbing Tink into a hug.

Tinkerbell house could not hold on any longer giving away and topple down a hill. Tink and Terence did not have time to hold on to anything making them fly backwards and hit their heads on the hard floor in which knocking them out cold.

"Ow..my head" Tink said, rubbing her head then look down to Terence out cold too. She then look out the window and gasped.

"Terence...hey wake up" she said, shaking him. He stood up "Where are we?"

"I think we're in The Mainland Terence"

* * *

_Thank you for reading..^_^_

_please review and tell me if I did anything wrong_


	2. Two Missed Fairies

_ Okay here's chapter 2 sorry if its still short -_-_

* * *

Chapter missed fairies

"Fawn...Fawn are you okay..where are you?" Rosetta said out loud.

"I'm right here!"Fawn called. "That was some nasty storm"

Fawn stood up and dusted her self off. She looked over the area it was a complete mess. The storm had destroy animals homeand mostly all the fairies and sparrow man home were half destroy.

"Oh no" Fawn said, looking down tears were welling in her eyes.

"Oh Fawn please don't cry" Rosetta said, she flew towards her, but her wings were soaked instead she ran. "Everything will be okay...now lets go and find the others or help them at least."

Many homes were ruin because of the storm and the other fairies were sad because all their hard work and efforts were now ruined. Fairy Gary flew as fast as he could towards the the Pixie Dust Tree thinking if it been damage. To his relief it is still standing..._Thank goodness..._he thought. As he flew in, to his horror all the pixie dust were blown away which only left three inches of pixie dust. Fairy Gary check to see if his Dust-Talent fairies were okay at least. Queen Clarion went outside to see if her fairies were okay, but her to see the rubble left from the storm sadden her to see this. _Who could of foreseen this tragic day..._Queen Ree thought as she look at the fairies picking up the mess.

"Queen Clarion" Fairy Mary said from behind.

"Glad to see you are alright Fairy Mary" Queen Ree said, smiling at her friend.

Fairy Gary saw the Queen and Fairy Mary talking so he went up to them to see if they were alright.

"Fairy Mary!" two fairies yelled.

"Fairy Gary!" two fairies yelled.

Fairy Gary and Fairy Mary both turned around to see who called them out. The first group were Bobble and Clank the second group were Bolt and Stone.

"What's wrong" they both said, they look at each other.

"Fairy Gary..w..we can't find Terence" Bolt and Stone said, looking at Fairy Gary then at themselves.

"What! That can't be..keep looking" Fairy Gary yelled, therefore he left too.

"F-Fairy Mary" Clank stuttered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Well go on.." Fairy Mary said, counting in her head_...1..2..3..4.._.

"Tinkerbell gone..we can't find her either" Clank wailed, sobbing into a leafkerchief almost as emotional to Rani.

"No, first Terence now Tinkerbell" Queen Clarion said, almost falling to her knees when Fairy Mary caught her.

"Tinkerbell where can she be" Fairy Mary said, fighting back the tears.

Two of their most important fairies are now gone. What can they do? Clank and Bobble said "Tinkerbell house is gone it must have been blown away from the wind."

"Then it still mean she alive just somewhere in Pixie Hollow" said Fairy Mary.

"We will find them both" Fairy Mary said determined, looking at the sky for some comfort_...We will find them...we will._

_

* * *

_

The sun shone really bright in sky to which it hurt Tinkerbell eyes from looking up. She stood up and help Terence stand up. He looked around amaze he never been to the The Mainland before. Everything he saw objects were moving and the way the ocean moved undulate. It was fascinating to him to see things up close, everywhere he looked big things were moving fast(cars), bigger animals were walking next to the human-beings..._humans!.._Terence shouted in his mind. They were big compared to him he never felt so much smaller. Tinkerbell saw how he was fascinating in The Mainland..._oh Terence there so much more than this spot, but how on pixie dust are we getting back to Neverland?_ She thought to herself very hard.

"Terence check if you still have more pixie dust" Tink said, thinking without pixie dust were goners.

"Tink we're in luck I still have Fawn and Rosetta..oh wait I forgot I still have yours too" he said with a smile.

"Oh good, but now we have to think of a way to get back to Neverland" Tink explained, looking at Terence he too wonder how they will get back.

Unfortunately they saw a human coming their way and decided to hide in Tinkerbell home. The human look at the small teapot how small it look cover in mud and leafs.

"Oh wow I never seen this before" The human said, amaze at it.

"Lizzy what are you doing holding that ugly muddy thing" said other human.

Tink scowl at hear the word about her house.

"James it is not a ugly muddy thing it will pretty once I clean it" said Lizzy smiling ear to ear.

Her eyes looked around the teapot it had two window, a big wooden door._.. it is almost like a house for something really small...maybe a fairy's home! _Lizzy thought excitedlyhow much fairies fascinated her so. She decided to take the teapot home and clean until her heart content.

"Terence this is bad" Tink cried.

"I know Tink we have to find a different way" Terence said, holding Tinkerbell close to his chest.

Lizzy reach her house and ran straight to the kitchen and clean the outside of the teapot. It was white and pristine. Lizzy ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Now lets see whats inside" Lizzy said, opening the tiny door.

Tink and Terence held their breath upon hearing the tiny door creak. As soon as Lizzy open the tiny door she was astonishes to see two glowing objects.

"Oh wow what are those glowing things..darn I can't grab it my fingers are too big" Lizzy frowned, she tried to do once more, but only to make a small crack to the opening the wooden door.

This was their chance to escape Tink and Terence flew out of the door and onto the ceiling hoping to find away out. Lizzy drop the Tinkerbell's house and broke into pieces.

"Oh I broke it" Lizzy frown again, then looked up on the ceiling to see the two glowing things again. She then squinted her eyes to see what it really is her eyes widen with excitement.

"Oh my gosh what have we here...FAIRIES" Lizzy said almost yelling, hurting Tink and Terence ears.

"What do we do now" both Terence and Tinkerbell said to each other.

* * *

_Please review and the next chapter I really don't know when I will upload it...also thank you for that one review it was only one, but it made me happy ^_^_


	3. How To Get Back Home

_Okay here's chapter 3 been busy lately it was my best friends birthday on June 23 Happy Late Birthday Riley and Jamie_

_

* * *

_

Lizzy stood there with excitement as she face the fairies.

"Oh this so exciting" said Lizzy, eyes shiny so big that it could almost blind the whole city.

Tinkerbell pulled on her bangs_...This is so frustrating..how are we going to get back..._Terence looked at her feeling sad. If the storm never came they wouldn't be in this situation _._

_ "_Terence I don't know what to do" Tinkerbell said, on the verge of crying.

"Oh Tink-"

"Oh wow you sound like bells" Lizzy said, smiling at them clapping her hands together.

"Tink, you think she can understand us" Terence questioned.

"Whose Tink" Lizzy said out loud, still looking at them.

Tinkerbell and Terence stood there or more like holding still in the air were shock. This girl can understand them. Tinkerbell was more shock then ever _Peter Pan_ was the only one who could understand her, but this girl could.

"Miss fairy, why are you crying" Lizzy said, now facing Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell was crying she wanted to go home. She loves the Mainland, but she wanted go and beside her home was now broken into pieces ..._why am I crying there's no need to cry about this.._.she wiped her tears. Terence grabbed her hand and held it tight to his.

"I want to go home" Tink said, still wiping her tears with one hand.

"Where is your home miss fairy" Lizzy said.

"Neverland"

Lizzy eyes widened with excitement "That's where Peter Pan lives right". Tinkerbell nearly fell_...h-how does she know about him..._she thought.

"Yes, but how do you know about him" Tink questioned, not flying towards her instead she was still next to Terence side.

"My friends told me about him" She said smiling.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you two my name" Lizzy said. "I am Lizzy"

She held out a finger for them to shake "I won't bite"she added.

"I'm Tinkerbell and he is Terence" Tinkerbell said, shaking Lizzy finger.

Lizzy felt a sensitization by the shake of Tink hands. They were so small and delicate. Lizzy felt happy to see two real life fairies right in front in her face she wanted to everyone this. As it crossed her mind maybe the fairies didn't want to be expose yet.

"Was this your house" Lizzy pointed at the floor.

Tink nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Lizzy said solemnly.

_ Knock Knock!_

"Hide" Lizzy whisper, then turn to face the door.

Tinkerbell and Terence hid behind a small statue that looked like an angel or fairy. They wonder who was at the door. The swung wide open and another human-being came in who had short straight brown hair and wore a black and white vest along with a flare black short that ran down to knee-link.

"James don't waltz in here like it your room" Lizzy screamed, shoving the taller boy out of her room.

"Who were you talking too" James said, looking back down at his sister.

"No one" Lizzy said, looking at the window.

"Hehe Lizzy your lying" James stated.

"No I'm not" Lizzy said, still looking at the window.

"Lizzy I know when your lying you always look at a window when your lying" he said.

"JAMES COME DOWN THIS INSTANCES" Their Mother yelled.

"Your in luck" James said, then he walk out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Miss Tinkerbell and uhh T-Terinse" Lizzy said, looking around her room.

"Its pronounce Terence" Tink corrected her, looking at Terence.

It pained Tinkerbell when people could not remember Terence name even though he just not a Dust Keeper guy Terence said once..._Terence...your my Dust Keeper guy.._.Tink thought. She looked at Terence who had a frown on his face. She held his warm hand tighter.

"Oh I'm sorry Terence" Lizzy said, looking at the ground.

Terence just shrugged it off.

"So Miss Tinkerbell how are you going back to Neverland" Lizzy said, she wanted to help get back home, but at the same time she wanted them to stay here forever with her.

"I don't know yet" Tink frown.

"You can stay here as long as you like when you figure out a way to get back home" Lizzy said, then took big breath.

Tink and Terence looked at each other then nodded to each other. "Okay Lizzy"

* * *

Back in Pixie Hollow every fairy and sparrow man worked hard to place everything back in place. Fairy Mary told all of her tinkers to build faster then ever before. At the Pixie Dust Tree, both Bolt and Stone were tired and exhausted from pouring pixie dust and making it too. Fairy Gary worked hard too to keep everything in place and still thought about his best dust keeper disappearance. Queen Clarion flew about to everyone who have seen the last two fairies and wished them well on their hard work. It was getting harder on them all and wondering where their two friends disappear off too.

"Poor Tink and Terence" Fawn said, then tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh Fawn don't cry your going to make me cry too" Rosetta said, now crying too.

"I fly backwards if I could" Fawn said, the turn to face Rosetta.

"How could they not find Tinkerbell house" Rosetta said.

"I don't know" Fawn said.

"They searched everywhere on the island" Rosetta said.

"Could it be" Fawn said, thinking of idea.

"No can't be" Fawn shook her head.

"Oh cherry blossom just say it" Rosetta said, almost snapping at Fawn.

"I think maybe the pirates took them" Fawn said.

"That may be true they haven't check the ship yet" Rosetta said.

* * *

"Terence what do we do" Tink said confused, tugging on her bang.

"At least for now we need to rest" Terence said, knowing that Tink is probably exhausted .

Tink nodded.

Lizzy had gave them a small fluffy pillow and a small warm cloth. They both decided it be best to put the pillow on top of the wardrobe where no can see them. They lie down on the pillow few inches apart. Tinkerbell wanted to lay a little closer to him. He was only a few inches apart Tink scooted a little closer now feeling his warmth. Terence lay there fast asleep not knowing that Tinkerbell was scooting closer and closer to him. _Just a bit more_...Tink thought as she was now laying beside him. She found arms wrapped around his right arm and put her head on his shoulder, cuddling him made her happy. She looked up to see his face a smile found its way on his face. She made a small giggle. He looked so peaceful just laying there he looked like an angel_...my angel..._she lay her head back down to his shoulder, but before she gave him a kiss on the cheek then she went back to sleep.

"Morning Tinkerbell and Terence" Lizzy said, hopefully I got his name right this time she thought.

"Oh is it morning already" Terence yawned, then look down to see Tinkerbell was really close to him and hugging his arm he smile then he blushed.

"Tink..Tink its morning its time to wake up" Terence said, tapping Tink on her shoulder.

"Um Tink..Terence" Lizzy said, looking up at her wardrobe.

"Yes" They both said.

"I have school today so..um" Lizzy said shyly.

"We'll still be here" Tink said, as she up rubbing her tired eyes.

"Okay" Lizzy said, showing a very big smile.

She left them some food and water in a very small cup and median-size plate. The day went on boring for Tink and Terence. They still have not come up with a plan yet on how to get back to pixie hollow.

"We still some pixie dust left" Terence said.

"Yeah, but we need it for something else" Tink said.

"Like what" Terence questioned.

"If we get the right material I think we may have a way out" Tink said smiling.

"Good" Terence said smiling back at her, she blushed.

Since the Lizzy house was empty they decided they would explore around the house. The idea excited Tink and Terence they were eager to find whats was hidden in this house of Lizzy.

"I wonder what this thing does" Terence said, opening a circle box which made music come out.

"Music box" Terence questioned if he was right.

"Oh this wonderful so many things I want to take them all home with me" Tink said out loud, flying to each objects she see.

Terence laughed just seeing her like this made him happy. He flew towards the window and look what was outside of Lizzy home. Many people as Lizzy said were walking with their families. Terence look behind and Tink no were near him.

"Tink" He yelled.

No answer.

"Tink!" He yelled again.

Still no answer.

"Tink" He yelled, then flew to another room his eyes searching for her.

To his relief he found her siting down looking at a picture very hard.

"Tink" He whisper, she still was not paying attention.

Feeling ignored he look down at the picture that Tinkerbell was staring at. It had a big family. Then he saw Lizzy standing next to her brother James and James standing next to an older boy and then older girl. Then he also saw Lizzy mom standing next a man_..husband..._then he realized some of the people were not in the house they only saw James, Lizzy, and Lizzy Mom..._can they be dead?.._.he thought. Is this what Tink been thinking about, there six people, but they only saw three of the people in the picture.

"Terence" Tink said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Terence said, facing the picture then turn to face Tink.

"Six people, but we only saw three you think they are dead" Tink said, thinking very hard about.

"I don't know when Lizzy gets back we should ask her" Terence suggested.

Tink nodded, she set the picture down and looked at Terence.

"Okay, lets have lunch" Tink said.

Lizzy came home hoping Tinkerbell and Terence were still here as they said they would. She enter her room and found them looking through the window.

"Hi guys" Lizzy said happily, she walked towards them smiling.

"Hey Lizzy how big is your family" Tink said.

"Well there's Mum, Dad, James, Claude, and Marlene" She said. "But Dad, Claude, and Marlene are gone now"

"Where have they gone" Tink said softly.

Lizzy then pointed up "My mum said they went up there to the sky where heaven is"she finish.

"Oh" Tink said, then turn to Terence they were correct.

"Oh Lizzy we figure out how to get back to Neverland" Tink said.

"You did" Lizzy said.

"Yes, would you mind if you can help out with the material we need Lizzy" Tink said as nicely as possible.

"No"

They could only stare at the lonely girl in front them in shock.

* * *

_Next chapter will probably be on tuesday if i have time...thanks for the reviews_

_and does anyone have ideas I'll put it my story...please review don't be lazy ._


	4. Apologize

_As promise here is chapter 4 I know its short again In case your reading this Johnny Happy Birthday ^_^_

* * *

"No..I don't want you to go" Lizzy cried.

"But Lizzy we can't stay here for long" Tink said.

"Yea Lizzy please don't be upset with us" Terence said, looking at Lizzy then Tink not knowing what to do.

"Can't you stay a little longer" Lizzy pleaded, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Lizzy, we would, but we are running out of pixie dust" Tink said.

"Pixie dust" Lizzy said confused, creasing her eyebrows together.

"Pixie dust is what we use in order for us to fly" Terence said.

"No..I still want you to stay" shaking her head.

"But, Lizzy" They both said.

Lizzy didn't want to hear anymore and left her room slamming the door shut, locking them inside.

"No, she shut the door Terence" Tink yelled, as she flew through the door.

"Tink, we have to convince Lizzy to let us go" Terence said, flying next her and put a hand on her shoulder she looked up.

"Yeah, but she lonely" Tink said.

* * *

"It's not fair" Lizzy said, running down the street towards her friend house.

_ KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Oh Lizzy, what are you doing here..did you come by for dinner" Lizzy friend said surprise, she open the door for Lizzy to come in.

"Leandra" Lizzy said, tugging her friend sleeves.

"Yes Liz" Leandra smiled.

"How do you get to Neverland" Lizzy questioned, looking at her friend Leandra.

"Well...second star to the right and straight on til morning, but you have to fly there" Leandra said.

"Leandra how do you know these things" Lizzy said.

"My great-great-great grandmother past down the stories" Leandra said.

"Oh then can you tell me more about fairies" Lizzy said.

"Of course Liz" Leandra said, she brought her up the stair then took a left towards her room.

"You know that a fairy is born by the first laugh of a baby" Leandra said.

"uh-huh" she said.

"Fairies and Sparrow Man need pixie dust in order to fly and other things" Leandra told her.

"What happens when they run out of pixie dust" Lizzy said.

"Like I said they won't be able to fly" Lean said

"So if a fairy came here can they stay here forever" Lizzy asked.

"Oh no, that would be bad..they won't be able fly anymore and plus they have friends back home..like you and I we are best friends right" Leandra explain.

"Oh I guess that would be mean" Lizzy said.

"So Lizzy hiding anything from me" Leandra said, getting closer to her she could feel that Lizzy was hiding something.

"I-I'm not h-hiding anything of some sort" Lizzy said, scooting away from her friend knowing that her best friend knows everything about her when she hiding something.

"Lizzy I know you are hiding something from me" Leandra whined. "Can't you not tell your own best friend"

"Well...er.." Lizzy looked away.

"Um..."

"Spit it out already Liz" She barked

"Ihavetwofairieshidinginmyhome" Lizzy said all to fast.

"Huh...Liz come on" Leandra pleaded.

"I have two fairies hiding in my home" Lizzy said.

"Lair" Leandra said, _no she must be lying..._

"I'm not lying I'll show you them" Lizzy angrily.

"Come on show them to me" Lean smiled.

"Well lets go to my house then" Lizzy said, hoping that Terence and Tinkerbell would not be angry with her on what she had done.

Out the door they left. Leandra walk eagerly behind Lizzy hoping that it was not a lie. Lizzy was worried about Tinkerbell and Terence all she could think about is that if they were angry with her and they she acted in front of them.

_When I get home I will apologize to them and help them get back home safely to their friends...Lizzy thought._

Lizzy open the door to her house and walked in with her best friend. She said hello to her mother and yelled at James for being annoying. They made their way up the stairs and went into Lizzy room. Her room was dark expect for two glowing light on top of her wardrobe.

"Tinkerbell...Terence" Lizzy said out loud.

* * *

Back in Pixie Hollow, every fairy and sparrow man were tired and wanted to sleep, but they had a whole lot of work to do. Much less Tinkerbell was the one who help them with her awesome invention she made. Now that she is missing their work are harder and tiring. Also at the Pixie Dust Tree Bolt and Stone were struggling without Terence. Terence was a hard worker and always help a friend in need of time. Since he is gone Fairy Gary became sad and depress. Bolt and Stone tried their best to comfort Fairy Gary while Clank and Bobble tried their best too to comfort Fairy Mary too.

"Well the other fairies and me went and snuck into the pirates ship, but we no Tink or Terence" Fawn said sadly, looking at the ground

"Oh dear" Rosetta said.

"I don't know where they are" Fawn said.

"Beside that we have to go to the Mainland we have to bring spring soon" Rosetta explain.

"Wait.." Fawn said thinking.

"What" Rosetta said clearly confused.

"Never mind...lets hurry to the Tea room" Fawn said.

* * *

"Oh Lizzy please under-

"Oh my gosh..Lizzy you are right you do have fairies" Leandra shouted in excitement.

Tinkerbell winced at the sound of the voice of other little girl. Tink was confuse why did Lizzy bring another human-being with her. Lizzy walked towards the wardrobe and said "I'm sorry for the way I acted Tinkerbell..Terence".

"Its okay Lizzy I'm you understand" Tink smile.

"What is she say Lizzy I can only hear bells" Leandra said.

"Leandra please keep this quiet about the fairies" Lizzy said, her voice was stern.

"I promise" Leandra nodded, raising a fist to her heart.

"Your friend name is Leandra" Terence asked, looking the girl she was looking at them with awe.

"Yeah she was the one who told me about Neverland and Peter Pan" Lizzy said.

"Oh Leandra this Tinkerbell Peter Pan old friend and this guy here is Tinkerbell best friend his name is Terence" Lizzy said, taking breath.

"Tinkerbell!" Leandra yelled in excitement.

"Ah" Tinkerbell covered her ears.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Leandra in a low tone.

Tinkerbell and Terence flew downwards to Lizzy and Leandra so they can be eye level to them.

"Leandra" Lizzy Mom called from downstairs.

"Yes" Leandra answer back.

"Your Mother here to pick you up" Lizzy Mom said.

"Er..darn I wanted to stay longer to talk whelp til next time _Terence_ and Tinkerbell fly with you later" Leandra winked, and with that she left the room.

"Fly with you later too" Both Tink and Terence said.

"Um what does fly with you later means" she asked.

"It means good-bye or see you later in fairy talk" they said.

"Oh that's right do you guys still have enough pixie dust left" Lizzy said worried.

"Yes we still have enough" Terence said.

"That's good" Lizzy said relief.

Lizzy walk towards her window and look out. "It almost spring time"

Just then Tinkerbell had gotten an idea. "I have another idea"

"What is it Tink" Terence said, flying towards her way.

"When spring come it means that Rosetta and the others are coming here to the Mainland" She said, taking Terence hands and wrapping around her's too.

"That's great" Terence said.

"I think spring coming in a week or less" Lizzy said.

"So this mean we will be staying a little longer Lizzy, but it seem that we won't be able to fly til that day come" Terence said.

"Yea we are going to have to save the rest of the pixie dust til that day" Tink said.

"Okay then..I kind of wanted to talk to Tinkerbell alone hope you understand Terence" Lizzy said.

"Its okay" Terence said.

Lizzy walked out of her room looking from side to side to see if anyone was there. Tinkerbell was on her shoulder wondering what Lizzy wanted to talk about.

"Tink do you have a crush on Terence" Lizzy asked.

Tink nearly fell off Lizzy shoulder and when she regain her balance.

"Why are you asking me that" Tink said surprised.

"Why shouldn't I ask I see they way you look at him you have that same look as Leandra when she likes someone" Lizzy smiled.

"Well all right I do like him, but he only see me as a best friend" Tinkerbell frowned.

"Oh Tink don't think that you should really tell him your feeling" Lizzy said.

"Should I really tell him my feeling" Tink said.

"Yes you should Tink" Lizzy said.

As they talked away while Lizzy had to keep her voice down so that no one thought she was insane talking to herself in the bathroom. As for Terence he flew about in her room.

_So many nice things she has...if we are staying here til spring come then I will confess to Tink..oh I can't do that what if she doesn't like me that way..geez soo frustra-_

Before Terence can even finish his last thought. His pixie dust ran out.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Terence yelled.

_THUMP_

Terence hits the wooden floor knocking him only unconscious. He was lucky enough that he flew low, but the floor was still hard for a small sparrow man.

"Ow...my...head" Terence moaned, as he slowly goes unconscious and with that everything with dark.

The door open slowly as Lizzy and Tinkerbell come in. Tinkerbell flew straight in saw that Terence was not in Lizzy room_...what the.._as looks down she see Terence on the floor unconscious right then she flew towards him calling out his name.

"Oh no Terence wake up...please" Tink pleaded. "wake up.."

* * *

Thank you for reading and thank you so much for the nice review people they mean a lot...now review again please ..next chapter will be on friday or saturday.


	5. Bad Feeling

_Thanks for the reviews well here's chapter 5 I hope you like and tell if I make any mistake or anything._

_On with the story..._

* * *

"Terence..w-wake up" Cried Tink, lifting Terence head up close to her face.

"Tink don't move him so much" Lizzy said.

"Then what am I suppose to do" Tink cried.

"Tink let's put him on my bed okay" Lizzy said, slowing picking up Terence into her palm of her hand.

"Lizzy careful with him" Tink said, _Its all my fault for leaving his side._

_"_I know" Lizzy said, setting him down on her fluffy pillow.

"I think he just out cold" Lizzy said.

"Yea its almost like what happen when we got here" Tink said.

"I think I will sleep on the floor tonight" Lizzy said.

"Are you sure" Tink said.

"Yes" Lizzy nodded.

"Then goodnight" Lizzy said, putting lots of blanket on the floor for herself.

"Goodnight" Tink said, turning her back to face Terence.

Terence lay there still unconscious Tinkerbell knew that it was nothing to worry about, but she over-acted like if he was going to die. She still hope that he woke up so she can talk to him.

"I-I" Tink said not able to make out her words.

"I love you" Tink whisper slowly to his ear.

Slowly she lay next to him hearing him breathe in and out. She slowly wrap her arms around him scooting closer and laying her head by his neck. How she wanted to him so bad, but at the thought of this maybe he did not feel the way she felt for him. Tears slowly found their way down to her cheeks she wiped them away. _If I tell him how I feel..what will happen to our friendship..will we still be friends?..I doubt it.._Tink thought. Tink eyes felt heavy she could not keep them open slowly she fell asleep.

"Tink..I love you" Terence murmur under his breath, still unconscious.

* * *

"Rosetta are you still awake" Fawn asked.

"What is it sugar plum" Rosetta said, turning to face Fawn.

"I miss Tink" Fawn frowned.

"Me too..do you remember when Tink first came here" Rosetta said.

"Yeah, a little white dandelion came here" Fawn smiled.

"Terence then pour the pixie dust on it" Rosetta said.

"Out the dust came a little blonde name Tinkbell" Fawn smiled.

"Her and her dimple smile" Rosetta said.

They talk all about Tinkerbell first arrival here in Pixie Hollow. How she wanted to change talents just to go to the Mainland.

"Do you think Tink is alright" Fawn said.

"Of course, she has Terence" Rosetta said.

"I believe we will have our Tinker and dust keeper back soon" Rosetta said. "I believe"

"So do I they will come back for sure" Fawn smiled.

"Now lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Rosetta said, getting comfortable.

"Yea" Fawn nodded. "We will"

They slept through the night peacefully thinking how they will have their friends back soon. Fawn dream of all the animals she will be helping tomorrow. Rosetta also dream about the flowers and the garden. A smile found their way up to their faces.

* * *

"Tinkerbell I have to go to school now I left food for the both of you okay" Lizzy said, then she smile as she saw the two of them cuddle together.

Tinkerbell moaned a goodbye to her.

Lizzy giggled, she close the door behind her and off she went to school.

"Ugh..I'm so tired" Tink moaned.

"Me too, but my head hurts" Terence said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah..your okay" Tink said out loud, then pulled him into a big hug.

"Tink..can't..breathe" Terence gasped.

"Oh sorry I'm just glad to see your awake" Tink said, letting him go.

"Of I'm fine I ran out of dust and fell and hit my head, but not that hard" Terence said.

"Still Tink there something I want to say" Terence said.

"What is it" Tink asked.

"Tink I-

The suddenly came open they both turn their heads to see Lizzy mother come in. Thank goodness they were near a pillow and hid underneath it. Lizzy mother came starting cleaning the room.

"Huh I thought she would be at work" Terence said.

"So did I whats going on" Tink said clearly confused.

"This is so great" Lizzy Mom said angrily.

"No miss Amelia your are fired" Shouted Lizzy Mom, as picked up the blankets off the floor.

"Amelia" Tink questioned.

"I guess Lizzy mom is called Amelia" Terence said.

"Thats a pretty name" Tink said, then flinch as Amelia shouted some more.

"That is so unfair I work so hard the job, but no they just up and fired me down" Amelia shouted.

"Who cares anyways at least I still have the other job that job was crap anyways" Amelia said.

"Shesh whelp I'm done here now to that nasty room of James" Amelia pouted.

"Oh my" Tink said.

"Well now at least we now know Lizzy mom's name" Terence said.

Tink nodded.

"Oh Terence I miss everyone back home" Tink said.

"Me too" Terence said.

Terence grabbed Tinkerbell into a hug. Tink blushed a little.

"What do you everyone is doing" Tink asked.

"Well as you know Fary Mary will probably be nagging at the Tinkers to get the job done right and Fary Gary also will be telling Bolt and Stone to serve a cup of pixie dust nor more or nor less" Terence said.

She laughed.

"I think Clank and Bobble will be off playing with cheese or finding lost things for me when we come back" She smiled.

"Yeah" Terence said, thinking if she forgot about what he wanted to say to her.

"Terence" Tink said.

"Yea" Terence said.

"Do..do you think we will make it back home safely home together" Tink asked, lifting her head up to face Terence.

"Of course Tink we will be back home before you know it" Terence smiled.

_I love you Terence..Tink thought._

She wanted to tell him, but something was stopping her from doing it somehow she had a bad feeling in her gut. The door slam open in Lizzy came waltzing in with her friend Leandra.

"Hi guys" Leandra said.

They waved at her since she could not understand them.

She waved back too.

"Lizzy you think it will be okay if I had Terence in my hand..I really want to hold him" Leandra whisper.

"Oh I don't think that will be a good idea Lean he's feeling a little under the weather" Lizzy whisper back.

"Please just ask him" Leandra begged.

"Fine" Lizzy said, I doubt Tink going let another girl touch him.

"Terence..uh..Leandra kinda wants to hold you" Lizzy said.

"WHAT" Tink shouted, suddenly standing up.

"Whoa Tink" Terence said.

"Can I Terence" Leandra begged.

No way was Tink was going let this human girl take a hold on Terence. Tink flew up to Leandra nose.

"Oh does Tink don't want me to hold him" Leandra said, looking at Tink.

"I guess so" Lizzy said.

"Hmm I think someone is jealous here" Leandra said.

"What...I am not jealous" Tink said.

"Lizzy what did she say" Leandra asked.

"haha she said she is not jealous" Lizzy explain.

"Well Miss Tink it seem so" Leandra laughed.

Tink flew away from Leandra towards Terence sat next him.

"Whatever" Tink pouted.

"Oh come on Tink" Terence said.

Tink shook her head.

"I guess she can hold me just for a while since I can't fly" Terence said.

"He said okay" Lizzy told Leandra.

Leandra smiled excitedly "Oh boy"

Tink was about to get into Leandra way when Terence stood up and walk towards her. She open her palm to let Terence walk on it and sit.

"Oh he so cute" Leandra squeal.

Tink pouted more.

_Of course I'm jealous why wouldn't I be..._Tink thought.

Tink crossed her arms and looked away from them and flew up the wardrobe where the fluffy pillow was.

"Oh Tink come down here" Lizzy said.

"No" Tink said.

"If you don't come down here Leandra going to take Terence home with her" Lizzy said.

That caught her attention.

"No way am I letting her" Tink said to herself as she down from the wardrobe to Lizzy and Leandra.

She gave the Leandra the look, but Leandra was not paying attention to her. Her focus was all on Terence and nothing but Terence she was happy holding him on her hand.

Tink pouted again.

"Okay I had my fun now" Leandra laughed, setting Terence down on the bed next to Tink.

"Oh..Lizzy we should take them to our school tomorrow" Leandra said.

"I don't think thats a good idea" Lizzy said unsure.

"What the harm could happen" Leandra said.

"Harm?..Leandra are you crazy or what" Lizzy said.

"Yes I am crazy" Leandra agreed.

"No your not, but Leandra that's crazy to bring them here" Lizzy said.

"Lets do it" Terence said.

"What Terence are you sure" Tink said.

He nodded.

"What did they say Liz" Leandra asked.

"They agreed" Lizzy said, can see that Tink did not like the idea.

"Oh boy..we will have a fun day tomorrow at school" Leandra cheered.

_I think this was the bad feeling I'm getting beside what is this school?.._Tink thought.

"Well then I got to get going now see you guys tomorrow" Leandra said, then blew a kiss to Terence.

Tink glow turn red.

"Tink" Terence whispered.

"Yes" Tink said, not facing him.

"Can I...tell you something after Lizzy fall asleep" Terence said his voice was low for Tink only to hear.

"Okay" Tink said still not facing him.

"Boy am I tired...Goodnight guys" Lizzy yawned, then getting into her bed to fall asleep.

A pillow was set on a desk next to Lizzy bed where Tink and Terence could sleep in. Terence lay beside Tink making her blush and he smiled.

"So what was it you wanted to talk" Tink asked, laying next to him made her nervous.

"Were you really jealous of Leandra" He asked.

"No" She said.

"Oh" He said, sounding disappointed.

_Oh Tink I really didn't want to ask you that...I wanted to tell you how much I really really love you so..._Terence thought.

"Terence" Tink said.

"Yeah" Terence said.

"Please don't leave my side tomorrow okay" Tink said, getting closer to him feeling his every breath on her.

"Of course I _won't_ leave your side tomorrow..okay" Terence said, hugging her tight.

"Okay" Tink smiled.

_I love you.._They both thought.

_What is this bad feeling I'm getting..._Tink thought.

* * *

Wonder what Tink getting a bad feeling for?

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter...reviews please?_

_Next chapter...uh...probably will be Thurdsay if I finish early then I will upload it sooner._


	6. Fun day or Not?

_Well here is chapter 6 a bit early since I found time to write it. Oh I just recently watch the six minute preview of the new movie of Tinkerbell and the great fairy rescue...and there is a character name Lizzy too how weird is that?_

_Okay enough of my chit-chat_

_I forgot to mention about the disclaimer thing in chapter one._

_Disclaimer: I don''t own the character just the plot itself._

_

* * *

_

"Tink I have something to say" Terence said, looking down while his cheeks turn shades of pink.

"What is it Terence" Tink asked, getting closer to him.

"Tink..I..I..I love you" Terence said, blushing like mad.

"..!.." Tink, her heart stopped.

"Oh Terence I'm so happy to hear you say that" Tink said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With Terence also wrapped his hands around Tink waist. Their lips locked a deep passionate kiss. Then Terence broke the passionate kiss from Tink. Tink sigh still wantedthe last the longing kiss from him.

"Tink" Terence said.

"Yes" Tink said.

"Tink" Terence said.

"Tink" Terence said again.

"Tink" Terence said the third time.

"What Terence what are you trying to say to me" Tink snapped, getting impatient.

"Tink..wake up" Terence said.

"Uh hello Terence I am awake" Tink annoyed, waving a hand at his face.

"TINK"

Soon everything went distorted Tink couldn't keep up with the distorted vision she had.

"Huh" Tink moaned.

"Finally..took you forever to wake up" Terence said.

"Oh" Tink said sounded disappointed, _so it was all a dream huh...great I so thought it was real for a sec.._she thought.

"Come on we have to go" Terence said.

"For what" Tink yawned, stretching her arms up high.

"Tink have you forgotten already we are going to Lizzy school today" Terence said excited.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot" Tink said, then remember Leandra was going to be there_...great more trouble for me..._

Lizzy found a small box for them to hide in. While there is holes for them to breathe. Tink however still thought it was a bad idea, she decided to pour pixie dust on Terence, but he stopped her as he said I don't need it. Tink soon will run out of pixie dust too, but then she thought of idea as long as if she does not fly she will still have pixie dust left. As they watch through the hole seeing little kids going to school too. Some were their parents walking with them soon they realize that Lizzy mom Amelia doesn't walk with her to school.

"Hey Lizzy" Tink called out.

"What is it" Lizzy said, while humming a song.

"How come your mom doesn't walk with you like the others" Tink asked.

"She would sometime, but its always work" Lizzy said, she stop humming.

"Oh work" Tink said, then she turn to face Terence who was now asleep in the corner..._heh sleepy head.._

Tink gave a small laugh.

"Terence" Tink whisper, _if only it was real.._she thought.

"Tink..here is my school" Lizzy said.

Tink peek through the hole and saw a building with lots of children running in and out of a gate. The school was made out of bricks with fairly large window.

"Oh wow..Terence wake up" Tink said.

"Wha-"

"Look" Tink interrupted pointed at the hole then he looked.

"Cool" Terence said, of course more fascinating then Tink.

"Lizzy" Someone called out.

Tink shuddered at the voice she knew who that voice was. The human who was all over _her_ Terence.

"So where are they" Leandra said.

"Right here" Lizzy said, holding up a box with multiple holes and a little bigger hole for Tink and Terence to peek.

"Awesome" Leandra said.

"Come the bell is going to ring soon" Lizzy said, grabbing tight to box getting the same feeling as Tink got.

"Race you there" Leandra said, then starting running.

"What..no fair" Lizzy said, she put the box safely in her bag where they won't fall out then began to run too.

"Whoa" Tink and Terence said as they bump into each other.

"Sorry" Terence said, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Its okay" Tink said blushing.

In a effort of not trying to bump into each other Terence grab Tink into a hug.

"That way we won't bump into each other" Terence said.

"Hah I beat you again Liz" Leandra panted.

"You guys okay in there" Lizzy said, opening her bag to see them.

"Fine" They both said.

Lizzy sat in a desk next to Leandra. Put her bag down gently.

"Okay class we are having a showing in the lunch room" The Teacher said.

"Yay" The classroom screamed.

"Leave your stuff here and walk in a single file. I say again leave your stuff here" The Teacher commanded.

"How long is it" Lizzy asked.

"About an hour" Said the Teacher.

"Lizzy, we will be alright just go" Tink said.

"Okay" Lizzy said, then left with the classroom.

"Looks like we are by ourselves again" Terence said.

"Yup" Tink said.

Then they heard footsteps.

"It can't be over already" Tink said, remember she can't peek out of the hole since they were in Lizzy bag.

"It should be here somewhere..look over there" Some kid said.

"She probably hiding candy in there" Other kid said sounded like he was a chubby kid.

"Look there..her bag" A kid said.

Tink and Terence felt themselves being lifted up in the air. The kids looked inside Lizzy bag and found a small box.

"There it is"

"Open it already"

"Act like a doll" Terence said quickly.

As the kids open the box and frown there was no candy nor anything else just two very little dolls.

"Huh..they're just dolls" The chubby kid said. "I thought it would be candy"

"Silly ass...take that doll" The kid pointed at Tink.

"No way..I'm taking the boy one" The kid said, then went to grab Terence. "I don't want a girly one"

"I never seen these in store..he's looks plain" The boy said.

_He is not plain.._Tink thought.

"Come on lets go" The kid said, then took off.

The kids put the box back in the bag and ran out the classroom.

"Terence..how can they have taken him" Tink cried. "Its all Lizzy friend fault for making us come here. When I see her she going to get it. No..wait its my fault too for not actually not giving him pixie dust even if he didn't want it."

With that Tinkerbell cried her eyes out not knowing what they were going to do to Terence. Lizzy classmates came in first through the door then heard bells.

"Hey I hear bells" A girl said.

Lizzy walks in yawning from seeing a boring showing. "Whats wrong" Lizzy asked.

"I hear bells" The girl said again.

Lizzy stopped dead on her track and focus upon hearing the bells, but it was only Tink cries.

"Mrs. Hopkins may I go to the bathroom" Lizzy said, holding the box behind her.

"Yes" Mrs. Hopkins said.

Lizzy ran to the bathroom and open the top of the box slowly to find Tinkerbell crying while clutching her knees.

"Tink whats wrong" Lizzy said, then notice Terence was not there with her.

"Wait..Tink wheres Terence" Lizzy said.

"They took him" Tink cried.

"Who took him" Lizzy said, a shock ran through her body.

"I don't know some kids, but a FAT ONE TOOK HIM" Tink screamed, slamming her fist against the floor of the box.

"They took him Liz..help me" Tink cried. "Help me find him together"

"Okay Tink" Lizzy said, _I had a bad feeling and it turns out to be this!._

"Lizzy whats going on" Leandra said, coming through the door of the bathroom.

Once Tink saw her, her glow began to turn red and flew up to Leandra nose and smacked it.

"It's all your fault Leandra. I should of known for us not to come" Tink screamed.

"Ow..what was that for Tinkerbell" Leandra said, rubbing her nose with her index finger.

"Tink is angry with you Leandra" Lizzy explain.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong" Leandra said.

"She angry because Terence is kidnapped and blaming you for making Terence and her go to school with us" Lizzy explained.

"What..kidnapped...Tinkerbell I'm so sorry..I..I..don't...know what to...say" Leandra stuttered.

"Liz lets go find him" Tink said, as she flew up Lizzy shoulder still crying.

"Okay..Leandra as for this your going to help us find Terence..got it" Lizzy said.

"Okay" Leandra said.

While they search far and wide, Terence had a hard time breathing. First he was thrown to each kid like playing catch. Then make him fly like an airplane while being held by a hand. Now he was being carry to an unknown room since he heard the kids were bored of him. Terence felt scare then everything went into a bur. Terence choked a bit finally realizing that he has been dunk into a cup of water. The chubby kid kept dunking him in and out all while Terence kept holding his breath.

_I need air..can't hold much longer.._he thought.

The kids decided it was boring and left. The chubby kid decided to dunk Terence again and waited a bit then left Terence in the water and left. Terence swam up reaching for air. The room was very cold and dark. Terence reach the edge of the cup putting all of his weight to one side of the cup and the cup decided to tip over throwing Terence hard on the ground. Terence coughed he was happy that he was still alive. He was dripping wet and his wings were drooping down. The air was cold making Terence shiver he kept coughing. He felt cold his vision bur and slipped to the hard cold floor(which actually is a teacher desk). His muscle ache he couldn't get up he was cold and tired and felt sick to his stomach.

"Its..s-oo..c-c-c-old-d" Terence stuttered, holding himself for warmth.

"T-t-ink where are you" Terence whisper, then everything around him turn into nothingness.

"Liz this is going to take forever" Tink said.

"I know Tink, but what can I do I don't have magic" Lizzy said.

"If only you remember how those boys looked like" Leandra said.

"That was fun while it last"

"Chub kept dunking it a lot"

"Not me fault for it being boring"

"Liz its them I remember their voices hurry ask them" Tink yelled in her ear.

"Keith was it you who stole my doll" Lizzy said, going with the story Tink had told her.

"Maybe" Keith said, crossing his arms.

"I know it was you now tell me" Lizzy said angrily.

"Fine we left your stupid doll in the room no ones enter" Keith said.

"What" Lizzy said, then ran shoving Keith.

Keith laughed.

"Your a real jerk Keith" Leandra said.

"So like I care what you think" He said.

"Whatever" Leandra said, then ran right after Lizzy.

"Liz what did he mean" Tink asked.

"Its a room no ones likes to enter since it really cold and dark" Lizzy said, running as fast she can.

"Hurry Lizzy" Tink said, forgetting that she can fly towards the room herself.

"Tink you see that black door" Lizzy said.

"Yeah" Tink said.

"He is in there now go in. The keyhole is big enough for you to enter they probably locked it" Lizzy panted. "I need to find away to unlock"

"Okay" Tink said, she flew to the black door and down to the keyhole.

"Terence" Tink called out, she flew a couple more inches and saw Terence dripping wet pass out of the floor. Memories started flowing through her mind again.

"Terence...not again. I don't want to say wake up again" Tink cried. "Terence please..open your eyes".

"Please Terence" Tink cried, her tearing falling down onto Terence face.

"I'm so sorry Terence" Tink said. "Its all my fault...I'm so sorry"

"Tink why are you apologizing" Terence said his voice was crack, wiping her tears away.

"Oh..Terence for the love of Neverland. Your okay" Tink cried, she hugged him tightly.

"Tink..can't breathe" Terence said,_ now I have to say it now..while I'm still awake.._.he thought.

"Tink there something I really want to say to you" Terence said.

"Me too Terence there also something I want to say to you" Tink said. "You go first".

"Tink for so long I been wanted to say this to you" Terence said, leaning closer to her.

Tink also lean closer.

"Tink..I..L-"

"Tink..Terence" Screamed Lizzy and Leandra, as they finally open the black door.

"Oh thank god your okay" Lizzy said.

"Great always interrupting" Terence said in a low tone so no one can hear him.

Tink mentally slapped herself.._ugh they ruin the moment._.Tink thought.

"Achoo" Terence sneezed.

"Bless you" Lizzy said.

"Ugh..my head" Terence said swaying, Tink grabbed ahead of his shoulder to keep him balance.

Leandra got on her knees and said "I'm so sorry Terence its all my fault..please forgive me".

He nodded slowly to Lizzy.

"He forgives you" Lizzy said.

"Oh no Terence your burning" Tink said, touching his forehead.

"I think I need to lay down" Terence said, clutching his forehead.

"Lay on my lap Terence" Tink said, he took the offer and resting his head on her lap.

"Terence" Tink whispered,_ what were you going to tell me..I want to know so badly..._She thought.

"Is he going to alright Lizzy" Leandra said, facing Lizzy with worry.

"I-I don't know"

* * *

_Thanks for reading...again please review don't be lazy I would really like to hear what you have to say about my story...Next chapter will be up soon REAL SOON. I don't have a date set for it yet.._


	7. Giving up or make a Plan

_Yay I found time to make this chapter...Sorry if it really short.._

* * *

"Here I found a warm cloth for you" Lizzy said, handing it to Tink for her to wrap it around Terence.

"Lets get you warm" Tink said, tears starting flowing from her eyes again.

"Tink..please stop crying" Terence said, wiping her tears from her eyes.._I don't like __it when you cry..._

"Okay Tink..Terence get inside the box" Lizzy said. "You guys are going to hide in here for the rest of the day until my classes are over"

"Okay" Tink said, while being carry inside the box.

* * *

"Oh Fawn don't you think Terence and-

"Tinkerbell make a cute couple..yes" Fawn interrupted.

"They have been holding each other feeling for so long" Rosetta said.

"Yeah...where do you think they suppose are" Fawn said.

"I wish I knew sweet pea" Rosetta voice sadden, at the thought of this.

"You don't suppose they can be in the Mainland do you" Fawn asked.

"Maybe they are there" Rosetta said.

"They could be lets go tell Queen Clarion about this" Fawn said, as they set out to find the Queen.

"My dear Queen I think we should give up on the search" Fairy Gary said, feeling guilty for saying it.

"I agree too" Fairy Mary said,_ 1..2..3..oh counting doesn't work anymore..._

"Are you sure then may still be out there somewhere" Queen Ree said.

"QUEEN CLARION" someone yelled afar.

"Who may that be" Queen Clarion looked up to see to fairies racing towards her path.

"Queen..."

"Rosetta...Fawn please wait because I have not finish my conversation with them" Queen Clarion said.

They nodded, feeling disrespectful for interrupted.

"Like I said are you sure you want to end the search" Queen Clarion said.

"Wait..what are you saying" Fawn interrupted, walking towards them.

"You can't give up...you can't" Fawn said, tearing streamed down her cheeks.

"There is nothing we could do" Fairy Mary said.

"Fawn and I thought they might be in the Mainland" Rosetta said, all the fairies looking at her.

"How can they be there...that's silly" Fairy Mary said.

"Can't you think Tinkerbell's house is missing it must of roll off the cliff. Then hit the ocean and landing the Mainland" Fawn said, fighting back more tears.

"You have a point" The Queen said.

"We can search there beside Spring is coming in like two or three days" Rosetta said.

"They we will have all the fairies and sparrow men looking for them in the Mainland when Spring comes" Queen Clarion announced.

"Should we hold a meeting" Fairy Gary asked.

"Yes I will make announcement about the search in The Mainland" Queen Clarion said, and with that a whiff of pixie dust spread everywhere as the Queen left.

"Fairy Mary..Fairy Gary please don't ever give up on the search for Tinkerbell and Terence" Fawn said, holding their hands.

"Okay" They both said.

Fawn and Rosetta left the two standing by their self. As they flew excited about the Mainland to find Tink and Terence. They also wonder if Terence or Tinkerbell have confess their feeling yet. All the fairies and sparrow men had the same thought.._If only the storm never came here..._since the storm Pixie Hollow was almost at their feet. They all rebuild their homes and every talent did their best to keep everything in order. As for Clank and Bobble they decided to rebuild Tinkerbell house again since it felt weird not to have her house there. Bolt and Stone started to miss their dearly dust keeper friend. As for Vidia she started feel lonely without Tink_..why am I feeling this way..I never cared for her at all..._as Vidia thought disgusted with herself as she flew back home. Soon Rosetta and Fawn reached the Tea Room waiting for the food to come.

"Okay we need a plan" Fawn said.

Rosetta nodded.

"But whats going to be the plan" Rosetta said.

"About that I have no clue" Fawn said.

"Well sugar plum we just need to think of one" She said.

"You got it" Fawn said.

"I want to go now" Fawn said.

"Me too, but it will have to wait" Rosetta said, as took a sip of a buttercup soup.

"Okay" Fawn said, as took a bite out of a melted acorn butter bread.

After everyone had eaten and left the Tea Room. Then heard that there was going to be announcement from the Queen and so everyone rushed over there. Fawn and Rosetta hurry to hear the Queen announcement even though they know what she is going to say.

"I wonder what the Queen have to say" A few fairies and sparrow man said.

"Fairies and Sparrow Man" The Queen announced, smiling and looking down at them.

"As you know Spring is coming and so we have also two of our own missing. Two fairies suggested that we search in The Mainland for them. Do you think it will all right for you guys come all and search" She said.

All the fairies and sparrow man cheered and nodding.

"Well then good and we need is enough pixie dust for everyone here" The Queen said smiling, with that she disappear.

"This going to be great I never been to the mainland before" A fairy said.

"Me too" A sparrow man said agreeing too.

"I thought of a plan Fawn" Rosetta said.

"What is it" Fawn asked eagerly.

"Well after we are done with bring Spring we will make a big search for them look through every window or some sort human thing" Rosetta said.

"Great idea" Fawn said.

They flew home and many thoughts came to Fawn mind. She wonder if they were actually okay. Maybe they were trapped somewhere in some human things. Or maybe they were found by humans and they took them away for their own entertainment.

"Oh sweet pea don't worry so much we will find them okay" Rosetta said, hugging Fawn.

"Your right I shouldn't worry so much" Fawn said, as they read their home and went to bed.

_I hope.._Fawn thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Whelp thanks for reading and sorry if it didn't have Lizzy, Leandra, Terence, and Tink, but I wanted to have time for Fawn and Rosetta for them to make a plan to bring their own friends back._

_please review **Don't be lazy **I see a lot of views..and next chapter will be up next Wednesday, Thursday or Friday I really don't know what day it will be..._


	8. Tinker and Dust

_Here is chapter 8. post it a little early then expected..hope you like..and there is a scene where the song "Kiss the rain" by Yiruma fits perfect with the scene.._

* * *

Tink lean closer to Terence as he slept still trying to recover from what Lizzy say it s called "Fever". Tink tried her best not cry because if he were to wake up in the middle of her crying it will make him sad. Terence stir a bit as he slowly began to open is eyes. As he open them it has not occur to him that two pairs of blue eyes were staring right at him. He jumped a little then stood up to face Tink, but since he had the fever his face was all flush.

"Tink..w-what doing here" Terence asked confused.

"Terence you silly I'm taking care of you" Tink said as she gave a small laughed.

"Really" Terence said, wobbling a bit.

_Lizzy told me that when someone has a fever they say stuff that don't really mean at all.._Tink thought.

"You know what Tink" Terence said almost slurring.

"What is it" Tink asked.

"I l...you so much" Terence said.

"I..what?" Tink said confused.

"I said I love you soooooooo much" Terence said, as he patting her head.

"You don't mean that" Tink said.

"Oh yes I do Tinkerbell" Terence said.

"Stop lying" Tink said.

"Tink I'm saying the truth I love you" Terence said, as he fell backward and hit the pillow.

"Oh Terence, you sick so you don't mean it" Tink explain, trying to get it in his head.

"Whatever Tink I'm still gonna say it every until the day my light disappears" Terence said, while looking at the ceiling then turn to face Tink.

"But Terence you-

"Tinkerbell" Lizzy said, coming through the door of her room.

"Oh hello Lizzy" Tink said.

"Um..Tink I made a really small cloth for you to put on his forehead to cool him down" She said, handing the small cloth.

"This is great Lizzy" Tink said, dipping the cloth into the water.

"Oh good" Lizzy said.

"You brought at a good time too" Tink said, removing Terence bangs and placing the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Really why..is his fever getting bad" Lizzy asked.

"No..he was saying things that he doesn't really mean at all" Tink said.

"Oh..what did he say" Lizzy said.

"He said he loved me" Tink said, almost smiling then remember he didn't really mean it.

"Oh" Lizzy gasped.

"Well its time to get bed. Big day tomorrow" Lizzy said, getting into her bed.

"Yeah..." Tink nodded. "Goodnight"

Lizzy began to snore lightly as she all ready fallen asleep. Tink thought what Terence said if only it was real. She began to get comfortable as she lay next him. Sleeping soundly next him as she hugged his arm tightly hoping he gets better.

"Tinkerbell" Lizzy whispered.

Slowly Tink opened her eyes to the sound of Lizzy voice.

"Hmm" Tink moaned, she didn't want to wake up she felt warm and comfortable.

"I'm going to school now...take care and I left stuff for you guys to eat and wash up with" Lizzy said, then exited the door.

"How sweet of her" Tink said, even though she known that Lizzy didn't not hear her from afar.

"Now its just me and Terence" Tink giggled, holding herself with excitement.

She looked down to see his face. His face so pure and innocent. How she thought on what he told her were true.

"If only what you said were true" Tink told herself.

"You know Terence" Tink hesitated a bit. "I actually like you I know you may not hear me, but I really like you a lot"

She bit her bottom lip hesitated whenever she could give him a light kiss on the cheek. Tink sat herself straight as she lean in to give Terence a light kiss on the cheek. To her surprise Terence jerk his head a bit towards her way. Before Tink can the stop she had kissed him fully on the lips. She backed up touching her lips with her fingers she then began to blush red as apple. She couldn't believe it she kissed him. She was happy and yet felt weird about it.

"Uh...I fly backwards if I could" Tink apologized, even though it was meaningless since he was asleep.

"Its weird Terence" Tink said, changing the subject even if he was asleep she began to stroke his hair.

"Being here together in the mainland. This is your first time being and yet bad things happen to you that is not fair. Bad things shouldn't happen to you..heh it should be me not you...I...I always snapped at you sometime, but things are different now that I fallen in love with you" Tink said, stroking his hair then gasped a little as Terence scooting a bit closer to her.

"You must be feeling a little cold" Tink said, scooting closer to him now.

"Tink...don't go" He whisper.

"Terence...I'm right here" Tink said, she grabbed his hand and brought up to her cheek. "I' m here"

Terence continued to toss and turn. Tink wondered what Terence was dreaming that made him go like this. She thought that maybe the fever was still affecting him.

"Terence I'm right here by your side. I won't ever leave you" Tink said, holding his hand.

Slowly Terence open eyes his vision burred a bit then focus back. He stood up rubbed his eyes then look up to see Tink.

"Tink..w-why are you crying" Terence said, wiping her tears away.

"Oh...its nothing" Tink said, looking away.._I wasn't suppose to let him see me crying.._she thought.

"Tink come on" Terence said.

"I...you were having a nightmare" Tink said. "You kept telling me don't go or don't leave me"

"And you were crying about that. There no reason to cry about Tink it was just a dream" He said.

Tink remember Lizzy telling her to confess or else someone will take him from under your nose. Tink didn't want that she wanted Terence all to herself. He was the best thing that ever happen to her. He was always there when she was into trouble. When he ever found lost things he would always give them to her. He would always give her his charming smile that made her blush. She loved everything about him his hair, his blue eyes, and his smile. She didn't know what she do if he were to be gone. This time she must confess her love to him no matter what happen even if he rejects her.

"Terence..there something I meaning to say for a long time" Tink said, looking into his eyes.

"W-what is it" Terence said, blushing a little as Tink kept staring at him he felt himself go hot.

"Terence...I love you" Tink said, _There I said it finally...  
_

"..." Terence stood there in shock.._she..did I hear it right?..she said she loves me..._He thought.

"Tink..I-I so happy to hear that" Terence said, so happy.

Tink didn't hear the last sentence she thought he was going to reject her. Tears starting fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Tink" Terence said, then grab Tink in a tight embrace.

"You have no idea how happy am I to hear that" Terence said.

"I love you too Tink" Terence said. "I love you so much that it hurts"

"Y-you love me too?"

"Of course Tink I love you so much" Terence said, as he cupped her face in his hands.

He pulled her into a long passionate kiss that he has been longing for so long. Tink was surprise at first then decided to kiss some more. Their lips locked and Tink ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair. An explosion of peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. Tink could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against the top of lips. Then Terence broke away the kiss. Tink still longed for another kiss.

"Terence" Tink whisper, as Terence held her in his arms.

"Tink" Terence whisper back, The wait was over now he could finally have her forever in his arms.

"I'm so happy" Tink smiled, then remember something.

"Terence how are you feeling" Tink said, placing a hand on his forehead feeling his temperature.

"I feel fine why" Terence said.

"Cause your sick dummy" Tink said, making him lay back down.

"Well if you say so" Terence said then smirk.

"Yes..." Tink said.

"They should be coming soon tomorrow right" Terence asked.

"Yes..then we get to go home" Tink said with excitement.

Then her smile faded away she thought of Lizzy they were going to leave her alone. She has family and friends, but the thought of Lizzy leaving her made them sad. They didn't want Lizzy to be sad when they leave her to go back to Neverland. Would she be happy or cry her eyes out they both thought.

"Lizzy" Tink said.

"What are we going to do" Terence said.

"She knows how much we miss home and all" Tink said.

"I don't want to leave her" Tink said.

"Me too" Terence nodded.

"Well just ask her when she comes home from school" Tink said.

Terence nodded in agreement.

They both stare at each other thinking how happy they have each other. Tink thought she give a thank you gift for Lizzy for her all her help and support. Now they just have to wait until she comes.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviews please I even let anonymous review too...two more chapters and the story is over...next chapter will be I don't know right now I don't have a clue how to start chapter nine yet.


	9. Lizzy Gift

_Sorry if I didn't update soon...thanks for the reviews._

* * *

"Do you have to go on that trip so soon Leandra" Lizzy said, hugging her best friend.

"I have too..I don't want to go, but I want to stay here with you" Leandra cried.

"Its not like your saying good-bye or anything" Lizzy said.

"Yeah I know" Leandra said.

"Do you think Tink confess already" Leandra asked.

"What" Lizzy said surprised.

"I know I saw the look in Tink eyes when she looks at him...she just like me" Leandra said. 

"haha..yea...I do hope she confessing to him I know he likes her too" Lizzy said.

Lizzy stood there waving her friend good-bye as Leandra left to a trip since it was now going to be spring break. Lizzy thought how Tink and Terence were going to be leaving soon. They were going to leave her. She didn't want that, but she knows that back home they have friends waiting for them to come home. Plus Tink is going to need a house since she dropped it.

"I don't want them to go" Lizzy said, as tears fell from her eyes she quickly wiped them away.

As Lizzy walk home she looked at everything she saw. She saw some little children eating candy and ice cream. She seen couples go to dinner. Saw homeless people begging for money she gave them her dimes that was all she could give. She counted stones she walked on. She counted how many people pass by. She watched the street show and even saw a person playing a piano. She saw a stand and decided to visit it. As she reach to it it had nothing but toys and toys housing. Behind the counter was young man with black hair and gorgeous green eyes and looked almost the same as her brother(15). He looked down to see a little girl staring at a little teapot made with marble and had a giant leaf on it for the opening. He smiled and picked up the teapot and wrapped in newspaper and into a box.

"Here...its for free" He said, he held it out for her to take it, but she didn't.

"A-are you sure" Lizzy said, feeling guilty.

"Yes now go on take it...don't be shy" The young man said, handing it to her.

"Oh..thank you so much sir" Lizzy said surprised.

"Your welcome" He said. "Come again"

"Bye sir" Lizzy said, waving a good-bye.

Now she had a giving away present for Tink and for the loss of her house. Since she broke it. Lizzy made her way to her house excited on how Tink will react about her new house she has gotten for free from a young man. She tried her not to fall on anything or trip as she was protecting Tink new house. Lizzy was so happy she wanted to get home as fast as she could.

"Hey Lizzy..where do you think your going" Someone called out.

Lizzy stopped dead on her track she knew that voice. How much didn't want to meet that person on her way home especially him. Keith the one she hated the most.

"What do you want Keith" Lizzy said, holding her box against her chest.

"Nothing" He shrugged.

"Stop lying, I know your up to something...I can feel it" Lizzy said, glaring at him.

"Hmm...whats that your holding" He asked.

"Nothing..go way" Lizzy said.

"Come on let me see it" He said.

"NO...stop bugging me and go back with your lame friends" Lizzy snapped at him.

"Hmph..I guess I will just have to take it from you" Keith said, his hands almost reached the box when Lizzy moved back away.

"I won't let you...your going break it" Lizzy said.

"No I won't trust me" He smirked.

"Didn't you hear me the first time I won't let you" Lizzy said, backing away from him.

"What's the big deal its going break soon or later" He said.

"No it won't break not where its going" Lizzy said, she wanted to run, but he had her corner if only someone would help her.

"Keith got impatient and went for a grab at the box. Lizzy did the best she could at holding the box away from him. The one thing she could actually give Tink since she broke her house. Keith got a hold of the box and starting shaking it.

"No don't do that your going to break it" Lizzy cried, _like he's going to listen to me.._She thought.

"I just wanna know what's in here" He said, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a young man.

"What are you to this poor girl" The young man said angrily.

"I-i j-j-j-.." Keith stuttered, the man took the box away from him and Keith left running home leaving Lizzy and the young man.

"Hey little girl there no need to cry" He said, as he patting her head.

"T-thank you" Lizzy sniffed, she looked to see a familiar face it was the guy from the toy shop.

"Your that man that gave the teacup for free" Lizzy said, pointing then she put her finger down since was being rude at pointing at him.

"Yes" He said.

"Well..er..Hello my name is Lizzy" Lizzy said, sounding formal she didn't want to be rude.

"Hello I'm Dan short for Daniel" He said smiling, Lizzy thought he a nice smile.

"Hi Dan..thanks, but I have to go home now" Lizzy said.

"Okay well I'll walk you home just to make sure" Dan said.

"Okay" Lizzy said.

As he walked her home he notice that Lizzy looked sad.

"Lizzy is something the matter" He said.

"N..Yes...my friends are leaving" Lizzy said.

"For a trip" He asked.

Lizzy shook her head. "No they're going back home and its very far away"

"I'm sure they will come back to visit you soon" He said, thinking of a way to comfort her.

"I don't know if they will come back" Lizzy said, a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hmm..lets see you like about eleven right" He asked.

She nodded.

"Since I'm fifteen about four years ago I had a friend who was leaving. I didn't want him to go, but I still had to let him go. A year later he came back to visit me at first I thought he never come back. He did came back and I was very happy" He explained. "So I'm sure they will come back to visit you"

"You think so" She said.

He nodded.

"Thank you for walking me home Dan" Lizzy said.

"Your welcome" He smiled.

The door swung open when Lizzy was about to open the door. Her brother James was at the door.

"Dan is that you" James said confused.

"J-James! Its been so long since I last seen you...wait this is your sister" Dan said.

"Yup the little one" James said.

"Shut up James" Lizzy said. "Well anyways thank you and bye"

"Yeah see you later" Dan said, he patted her head.

"See ya" Lizzy said, she blushed a little and left James and Dan to talk.

She made her way towards her room and opened the door lightly. She wonder if they left. As she walked in she Tink and Terence sleeping together. _How cute_ she thought Tink had lay on Terence belly. Terence hand was on Tink back. _It seem like he got better.._she thought. Lizzy put the box down on her dresser and went to her bed to watch them sleep. Soon Lizzy eyes became tired and slowly began to close, but she fought back the tiredness in her eyes. She wanted to stay awake and watch them forever they looked so pretty.

"Fairies and Sparrow man are so pretty" Lizzy said. "Even that Dan guy he's pretty too"

"I wonder what mom is making for dinner so I can share with Tink and Terence" Lizzy thought out loud, but in a low tone.

"I'm sure going to miss them" Lizzy said. "I hope Tinker Bell likes her new house it looks so much like the old on I broke"

As Lizzy thought on about how she first found at the shore. A small teakettle all muddy. Her brother James said to throw it away since it was muddy and ugly. Lizzy thought it was pretty even if it was all dirty it was pretty in the inside. When she found those two glowing lights her life changed she found two fairies. Lizzy mom came in(Amelia) and Lizzy place a small cloth to cover Tink and Terence.

"Here is your dinner sweetie you seem tired when I saw you pass the kitchen" Her mom said.

"I had a small adventure" Lizzy said.

"I'm sure you did" She said and gave Lizzy a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

"I guess I should cut small parts for Tink and Terence" Lizzy said, she began to cut them as Tink and Terence woke up from the smell.

"Wow it smell really good" Tink said.

"It sure does" Terence said, as his mouth became watering.

"You guys must be really hungry" Lizzy said smiling.

"We sure are" Terence and Tink said together.

After they had eaten Lizzy picked up her plate and left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Terence she seem so sad" Tink said.

"Of course Tink we have to cheer her up" Terence said then he thought of an idea.

"Sorry to say this Tink, but I'm going to use the pixie dust on Lizzy" Terence said.

Tink eyes widened then she thought about it and said. "We should we can make Lizzy fly. I can still fly since I haven't use the pixie dust in me"

"She going to be happy" Terence said.

"This is a great idea Terence" Tink said.

The door open and Lizzy came in and saw Tink and Terence smiling big.

"Is something wrong? Why are you smiling all so big" Lizzy asked fast.

"Lizzy would you like to fly" They both said.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked this chapter..the next chapter is the last one, but I won't tell you when it will be updated. I want to make the next chapter really big since it will be the last chapter. Please **review** since this chapter and the next chapter will be **last**. 


	10. Home

_Sorry its been 3 weeks since I last updated, but here it is the last and final chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"Well Lizzy would you like to fly" Tink questioned.

"Yes I would love too, but how" Lizzy said.

"Pixie dust" Terence said.

"Don't you guys need that the most" She said.

"It will be fine beside I think our friends are bringing extras for us" Tink said, knowing that her friends are going to search for  
them when they come.

"Its okay Lizzy we want to give you this as a gift" They both said.

Lizzy smiled so big that it went to ear to ear "Oh that's right I got you something"

Terence and Tink looked at each other confused.

"Tink I got you this I hope you like" Lizzy said, as she open the box to reveal Tink new house.

"Oh in the name of Neverland it looks so much like my old house" Tink said smiling, walking around the teakettle and looking through it.

"And this is for you Terence" Lizzy said, she handing him a bag that was well built. "Leandra got it custom made for you because she saw that your bag was tearing down and decided to get you a new one"

"Oh this is great its more fitting" Terence said smiling, he put it on and felt that his bag was not heavy as the other one.

"Its comfortable" He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it" Lizzy said.

"Okay enough of us, now it time for Lizzy" Tink said.

"Yeah now it time for Lizzy to fly" Terence said.

Lizzy was excited she heard in the story that if you were sprinkle with pixie dust you will fly. Lizzy always wanted to meet fairies and now she was to fly with them.

"This is going to be great" Lizzy said, holding her hands together.

"Lizzy prepare yourself and also since Terence can't fly he is going in your pocket" Tink said. "And so will I too"

"Okay" Lizzy said.

Tink flew up to the top of Lizzy head and opened the bag and began to pour the pixie dust on Lizzy. Lizzy can feel the change as she felt the pixie dust go on her. It felt very different she felt more lighter then usual and she began to be lifted into the air. Her eyes widened in excitement and Tink show her a position on how to fly right. Lizzy went to the window and open it then grabbed Tink and Terence and put them in her pocket. They position themselves in a more comfortable way to see the flying.

Lizzy flew through the window and felt the wind. Tink saw Lizzy expression _ she looks so happy.._ Lizzy felt like a bird flying through the sky. Lizzy thought she had angel wings soaring to the highest sky. She felt so happy flying as the wind hit face the fresh cool breeze. Her hair flutter in the wind and she felt eyes going dry, but she didn't care all she wanted was to enjoy the moment she had with friends before it went away.

"Thank you so much Tink and Terence. This really means a lot to me" Lizzy said as she smiled.

* * *

"Okay everyone is everything prepare" Fawn yelled.

"Sweet pea everything will go as plan so don't worry" Rosetta said.

"I'm just so nervous what if we can't find them" Fawn said.

"Fawn you need to stop doubting dear" Vidia said from afar.

"Are you coming with us?" Rosetta asked.

"Well of course who else am I going to tease too" Vidia said not looking at either of them.

_Vidia right, I shouldn't doubt myself not being able to find them when we **will** find the _Fawn thought.

"Oh does someone miss Tinker Bell" Rosetta smirked.

"Uu...uhh..no I don't..that..that's disgusting" Vidia said turning red.

"Okay sure Vidia" Rosetta said then flew away to joy the rest.

Everyone got in their order pair and waited for the Queen signal. As they waited, Fawn felt like its been hours or days and her wings were itching to fly to The Mainland and find them. She couldn't wait any longer its been a week since she last saw Tink and Terence. She really hoped that they were in the The Mainland and if they were not then all lost hope to her were gone. Fawn shook her head _No don't think that_ she told herself. She looked over the garden-fairy section and saw Rosetta smiling. Rosetta looked eager just like her waiting for the signal to arrive and look for Tink and Terence. Rosetta saw Fawn looking at her and waved a hand at her. Fawn waved back and smiled big. Then a big puff of pixie dust descended from the mid sky and turn into a tall fairy shinning brightly to everyone.

"I say everyone is ready to leave" Queen Clarion said.

"Yes" They all said mixtures of fairies and sparrow men.

"Well then it is time to go now" The Queen said "Now fly to The Mainland and bring spring. Also bring home our missing friends"

Everyone descended into the starry night sky. Fluttering their wings hard to reach The Mainland to bring spring and bring Tinker Bell and Terence back home. Fawn flew next to Rosetta and gave worrying looked. Then Rosetta made a face that look like don't-you-dare-start-making-that-face look, Fawn understood she couldn't help, but keep doubting herself. Soon they began to fly over the ocean as the water began to ripple against the wind. After a long fly they soon began to see The Mainland.

"Everyone get ready to bring Spring" A fairy said out loud.

"Okay spread out and bring Spring. Then after your done start looking for our friends" The fairy said.

Everyone nodded and flew their different ways. Fawn followed Rosetta and said "Lets here up here and look for them". Fawn wanted to here up and get things done, but Fawn needed to be patient, it took a lot of work to make Spring.

"Sweet pea, go to your animals and get your work done" Rosetta said "Or else we can't look for them".

"Your right I can't help it" Fawn said, looking down to her side where two bags were attached to her sided."I just want them to be home". Rosetta faced her with a sad expression, of course Rosetta wanted them to be home too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzy and her two little friends were done flying. Lizzy got exhausted from flying and her eyes were dried up. As she step back into her room, she closed her window and lay Tink and Terence on her bed.

"Your friends should be here right" Lizzy asked.

"They should be" Tink said, she looked up to see Lizzy face.

How much she didn't like to see her face like that it made her not want to leave here at all. Even if she decided to stay what will Terence think of her. She finally had him and she didn't want to ruin what they have right now. Its been a week for Tink and Terence and they missed everyone back home.

"Hey lets go outside on the rooftop" Lizzy said, grabbing the two of them and left the room. Soon they reach the rooftop and saw the sun almost setting.

"Sunset are always the best to see" Lizzy said.

"Lizzy" Tink asked.

"Yea" Lizzy said.

"Do...do you like it here" Tink asked.

"Yea I do, but sometime I don't" Lizzy said.

"I see" Tink said.

"You know what" Lizzy said.

"Yea" Tink and Terence said, looking up at her.

"Let's just watch the sunset go while we wait for your friends to come" Lizzy said then smiled.

"Okay" Tink and Terence said.

"Rosetta" Fawn yelled.

"Yes sugar I'm over here" Rosetta called back, waving her arms.

"Are you done" Fawn questioned.

"Almost...okay I'm done" Rosetta smiled.

"Okay lets hurry I want to find them" Fawn said, dragging Rosetta arm to the air.

"Okay okay, but first lets where they can be okay" Rosetta said.

"Fine how about..." Fawn said, her eyes search the city to pick spot. "There!"

"Okay then lets go" Rosetta said then smiled.

From there they flew searching hard and being careful not to be seen. Fawn searched and searched, but felt like giving up. She mentally slapped herself she couldn't give up again. How many time did she do this to herself, she needed to stop this at once and start facing head on. Fawn smiled to herself and held her hands to chest then looked up to see Rosetta face.

"Finally" Rosetta said. "You overcame it"

"Yeah" Fawn nodded.

"Good took you awhile" Rosetta said, patting Fawn back.

"Shush it" Fawn laughed.

Then they heard laughing and turn their heads to the direction where they heard the laughing. They both saw a little heard smiling, but she a little sad. They saw she was holding something in her hands and talking to it. They both look at each other decided to take a closer look at the little girl. Both flew over hid behind a tall thing made with bricks and had a metal over it(a chimney). Fawn wanted to fly closer to take a closer look at the girl who was holding something in her hands. They were behind her, but kept hidden.

"Just what is she holding" Fawn said.

"I don't know and she talking to it" Rosetta said.

"I know" Fawn said, getting closer then expected.

"Wait Fawn look out" Rosetta yelled.

"Huh" Fawn said, before Fawn can think she fell over and landing on something soft and warm.

"What the" The little girl said, she lifted her hands up and looked at what fell on her.

"Oh my gosh its another fairy" The little girl said.

"Really is it one of our friends" Another voice came out, but a boy voice.

"Yea I think so look" The little girl said, she open her hands to reveal two fairies in her hands.

"What in Neverland its Fawn" The two fairies said.

"Ouch..." Fawn said, rubbing her bottom then she looked to see two familiar faces. "Tink and Terence I can't believe it"

"I found you...I'm so glad" Fawn said then burst into tears.

"Hey don't cry little fairy" The girl said.

"Yea what Lizzy said don't cry Fawn" Tink said.

"Are there more of you" Terence said, his head popping out of Lizzy hand.

"Yea bunch of us" Fawn said, wiping her tears away. "Rosetta come out"

"Rosetta" Lizzy said sounding confused, then looked to see another fairy come out. "Oh your pretty"

"Fly with you" Rosetta said looking a little nervous.

"Its okay Rosetta she with us. Her name is Lizzy" Terence said.

"Oh" Rosetta said, she flew over to Lizzy lap where Fawn sat.

"This is great your friends found you now you can go home" Lizzy smiled.

"Yea it is" Tink said, then she looked up to see Lizzy face.

"I am going to miss you guys" Lizzy said, a tear falling from her eye.

"Me too Lizzy" Tink said.

"Yea me too" Terence said.

"Oh that's right how are you guys getting Tink and Terence home they can't fly" Lizzy said.

"We came prepared and we brought you and Terence your pixie dust" Fawn said, grabbing the two bags from her side and showed them.

"Now come on and get it" Rosetta said, Fawn handed her the bag and she poured it over Tink.

"Oh and Terence I got you a little extra since your a Dust Keeper and you need to shine" Fawn smirked, then poured it over him.

"Wow I feel so much lighter then before" Terence said, then he flew to Lizzy shoulder. "I know us fairy don't say this, but thank you for taking care of us"

"Yea thank you" Tink said, flew to Lizzy shoulder and gave a light kiss to her cheek.

"I'm glad you guys can fly again especially you Terence since you couldn't fly most of the time" Lizzy said. "Oh that's right how are you taking Tink home"

"Sprinkle more pixie dust on it" Terence said "I can do it since I got extra pixie dust on me"

With that Lizzy got up and went into her room to get the Tink new home and bring to the fairies. She showed it to Rosetta and Fawn and they were both astonished on how it almost like Tink old home. Terence flew around the teakettle as he sprinkle pixie dust on it and it began to float.

"Lizzy we promise to visit you every season" Tink said.

"You promise" Lizzy said.

"Yea we promise" Tink and Terence said.

"Okay" Lizzy smiling big, she then try to hug them without crushing them.

Lizzy stood up and watch them go, lots of tears were streaming from her eyes. She held on and kept smiling and waving good-bye and said out loud "See you later". She never wants to say good-bye and so on from then she kept smiling. Tink waved back and Terence waved back too.

"We will see each other again"

Lizzy stood there at the rooftop staring at the sky where Tink and Terence were. She couldn't see them anymore and decided to go back to her room. She reach her room and lay in her bed, she heard a knock on her door and said "Come in". She got up to face the door and saw her mom.

"Is everything okay Lizzy" She said, then sat next to her daughter.

"No, two of my friends left back home today" Lizzy said.

"Tink and Terence am I right" Her mom said.

"How did you know" Lizzy said shocked.

"I heard you talking to them then I heard jingles of bells" Her mom said. "I took a peek and two glowing things in the air".

"Oh would you believe me if they are f-

"Fairies" She said. "I haven't seen them in so long since I was a kid".

"I see" Lizzy said.

"You'll see them again, I'm sure of it" She said, she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Haha thanks mom" Lizzy said, hugging back her mom.

"Now lets eat dinner you must be hungry" She said.

"Okay" Lizzy smiled, she then thought.._I'll be glad when we see each other again Tink and Terence.  
_

* * *

Tink and Terence flew with the others as they held the teakettle. They were still sad about leaving Lizzy and remember that she told them that she will be fine. They had to keep their promise with Lizzy because they wanted to see Lizzy too. Soon they reach Neverland and saw how it still looked the same. They flew to the middle of Neverland to reach Pixie Hollow Tink and Terence were glad to be back home.

"We're home finally Terence" Tink said, as she watches the some sparrow men put her new home together.

"Yea" Terence smiled, flew a little closer to Tink.

They both flew to a hill and decided to have a little picnic for themselves and try Dulcie new food that she baked for them.

"Next season when we see Lizzy we have to bring something for her" Terence said.

"Yea something nice" Tink said as she took a bite of a strawberry short cake.

"I'm sure she will be excited to see us when we see her again soon" Terence said.

"Yea she will definitely be glad" Tink said.

They both stared at the sky watching the clouds thinking that Lizzy might be staring at the sky at the same time. Then they both thought of what to give Lizzy when they see her again.

"Next time she will fly with us again"

* * *

_Hello everyone thank you for reading this and reviewing it. I hoped you liked it and I was thinking of making a second one, but I don't know and school starting soon for me. Also check my profile for a link because I drew of pic of Tink and Terence._


End file.
